The inventors of the instant invention have found a novel method of determining if a patient will respond to a treatment by testing the patient's biomarkers by mass spectroscopy. As an example of one embodiment of this invention, the inventors have applied their technique to a cancer, Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer (NSCLC).
Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer is a leading cause of death from cancer in both men and women in the United States. There are at least four (4) distinct types of NSCLC, including adenocarcinoma, squamous cell, large cell, and bronchoaldeolar carcinoma. Squamous cell (epidermoid) carcinoma of the lung is a microscopic type of cancer most frequently related to smoking. Adenocarcinoma of the lung accounts for over 50% of all lung cancer cases in the U.S. This cancer is more common in women and is still the most frequent type seen in non-smokers. Large cell carcinoma, especially those with neuroendocrine features, is commonly associated with spread of tumors to the brain. When NSCLC enters the blood stream, it can spread to distant sites such as the liver, bones, brain, and other places in the lung.
Treatment of NSCLC has been relatively poor over the years. Chemotherapy, the mainstay treatment of advanced cancers, is only marginally effective, with the exception of localized cancers. While surgery is the most potentially curative therapeutic option for NSCLC, it is not always possible depending on the stage of the cancer.
Recent approaches for developing anti-cancer drugs to treat the NSCLC patient focus on reducing or eliminating the ability for cancer cells to grow and divide. These anti-cancer drugs are used to disrupt the signals to the cells to tell them whether to grow or die. Normally, cell growth is tightly controlled by the signals that the cells receive. In cancer, however, this signaling goes wrong and the cells continue to grow and divide in an uncontrollable fashion, thereby forming a tumor. One of these signaling pathways begins when a chemical in the body, called epidermal growth factor, binds to a receptor that is find on the surface of many cells in the body. The receptor, known as the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) sends signals to the cells, through the activation of an enzyme called iyrosine kinase (TK) that is found within the cells. The signals are use to notify cells to grow and divide.
Two anti-cancer drugs that were developed and prescribed to the NSCLC patients are called gefitinib (trade name “Iressa”) and erlotinib (trade name “Tarceva”). These anti-cancer drugs target the EGFR pathway and have shown promise in being effective toward treating NSCLC cancer. Iressa inhibits the enzyme tyrosine kinase that is present in lung cancer cells, as well as other cancers in normal tissues, and that appears to be important to the growth of cancer cells. Iressa has been used as a single agent of the treatment of NSCLC that has progressed after, or failed to respond to, two other types of chemotherapies.
However, response rates have only been between 10% and 20% in Caucasian populations, and have led the Federal Drug Administration (FDA) in 1995 to withdraw support for the application of Iressa as a second-line treatment. Surprisingly, the response rate in Asia has been considerably higher and Iressa is stilled used. Traceva is still approved and routinely given to patients, but still has response rate concerns. While it appears that Iressa and Traceva have the ability to be effective in some patients, they may not be generic drugs effective in treating all patients. There may be many factors involved in a patient's ability to respond to these drugs that are currently unknown. However, if a determination of factors that could be used to predict the effectiveness of a NSCLC patient to respond to these anti-cancer drugs, the FDA could allow these anti-cancer drugs to be prescribed to those patients having conditions that indicate that they would be responsive to these drugs. Doctors could then prescribe these drugs to those patients predicted to respond to the anti-cancer drugs with the knowledge that their patients would be responsive to the treatments.